The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Show Stopper’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of Coreopsis verticillata, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent and Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis verticillata, the new hybrid has rose magenta inflorescences rather than yellow. Compared to the pollen parent, Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455, the new cultivar is larger in size and is Zone 6 hardy rather than Zone 9 hardy.
Compared to its sibling, Coreopsis ‘Center Stage’, the new cultivar has rose magenta inflorescences rather than dark red.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016, the new cultivar has deeper pink inflorescences.